2000_weenie_hut_juniors_500_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 Weenie Hut Junior's 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Weenie Hut Junior's 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kellogg's Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Race Winner * 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) Number of Laps * 325 Number of Cautions Quotes Quote 1 * (Wiki-Special begins in Spongebob and Sandy's hauler with Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Edd, Jackie, Ed, Timmy and Bubbles eating breakfast) * Spongebob: *takes a bite of his Kelpo cereal, swallows it and sighs sadly* I can't believe Atlanta is representing...*gulp*...W-W-...Weenie Hut...J-J-Junior's...! * Patrick: I can't believe we're in Atlantis again! (referring to the SB special, "Atlantis Squarepantis") HOORAY! * Edd: *ahem* No, Patrick. ATLANTA. Atlantis is at the bottom of the sea. Please pay closer attention. * Bubbles: While the little weenie mascot of the restaurant is cute, I feel sorry that poor cute Spongebob will be seen as...*soft gasp*...a weenie! * Squidward: As much as I would LOVE to laugh at the abnormal sponge, I believe you're right, Bubbles! * Timmy: ...Who are you and what have you done with Squidward? * Squidward: No, Timmy, I'M SERIOUS! With Spongebob on our team and having gone through his embarrassing state, HE'S not the only one that looks like a weenie...but ALL of us on Team FASTEX would be seen as weenies TOO! ESPECIALLY ME! * Sandy: Boy howdy, Squiddy! That's the most compassionate I've seen ya...EVER! * Ed: Can the next race be at the House of European Wieners? (reference to the EENE episode, "High Heeled Ed") * Jackie: You're very funny, Ed, but right now, we have to help Spongebob through his trauma. * Timmy: That's right, Jackie! Don't forget one of our next races is representing the Salty Spitoon! (foreshadowing the "2000 Salty Spitoon 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki") * Spongebob: Plus, it isn't just ME, but Eddward, Bubbles, Jimmy and Eduardo would also be LARGE targets on Team FASTEX to be labeled "weenies"! ...Uh, no offense to you or those other guys, Bubbles and Eddward. * Bubbles: That's ok. * Edd: None taken whatsoever, but honestly, is name-calling the SENSIBLE thing for a person to do?! * Spongebob: Oh...I'm so nervous! Think of the taunts Team REXCOR will give me *suddenly tears up and sobs* SOMEBODY HOLD ME! * Sandy: *hugs Spongebob* Awww...it'll be ok, Sponge-dude. Be a REAL sport and don't let any embarrassment get to ya! * Edd: I concur, Sandy. Furthermore, REAL Team FASTEX fans actually SUPPORT our team! They would WANT us to race and show we're team players who go through whatever comes our way! * Bubbles: *sniffles with tears in her eyes* * Spongebob (tears in his eyes): Wow, Eddward...*sniffles*...that was beautiful! * (Sandy then kisses Spongebob on the lips and he blushes) * Sandy: For luck! * Spongebob (in tears, blushing): *smiles at Sandy's kind gesture* Thank you, dear... Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * (Commentator quotes here) * Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motor sports, please welcome your grand marshal, WWE Superstar, Daniel Bryan! (crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly) * Daniel Bryan: Gentlemen! Start your engines! (crowd cheers as the engines start and rev LOUDLY in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd) Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Mike Joy & Barney Hall (in the booth), and Eli Gold (Turns 1 & 2, Backstretch, Backstraightaway, and Turn #3) * The TV pit reporters (ESPN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, Alex Hayden, Adam Alexander, and Jeff Streigle. Atlanta Motor Speedway * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vrQqXl8vDk Category:Browse